


Travel Into My Heart.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Solo traveller Betty Cooper is on a challenge to push her outside her comfort zone. Vlogging her experience for her channel. The worst anxiety in the world increased when her seat got double booked. What does she do when a devilish handsome man is sat in her seat flying to another country for the very first time?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @softbetts on tumblr

Betty Cooper has the worst anxiety in the world. She writes for her mothers newspaper in her home town. She was safe comfortable there.

A few years ago she started a small YouTube channel to try gain her confidence up. She loves filming videos about her home town. All her subscribers know she has a the worst anxiety in the world. She's open about her mental health journey.

Her mother suggested if she gets to 5000 subscribers she'd pay for a trip around the world as a solo trip for her as a reward. This was out her comfort zone and she would document it for her viewers.

Within a week her subscribers grew and a promise was a promise so Alice Cooper bought her a ticket out of the states.

The worst thing in the world is busy airports so Betty was thank she'd was on her plane. As she headed over to her seat she saw a handsome man sitting in her seat.

A camera out vlogging she was having a panic attack on camera. "Excuse me?" She said shutting her camera off.

He just gave her a confused look. "Do you have seat 23A?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

"It can't be." She began to panic.

“Are you okay?”

"Where is the flight going?" Betty whispered shaking?"She flipped the camera on towards her without him knowing. “Italy.”

"I'm on the right plane. You're in my seat." Betty panicked.“This is my seat.” He showed her his ticket. Betty showed him her ticket as she began to breath uneasy.“Hey it’s okay. It was just double booked. I’ll go talk to someone.”

Betty nervously nodded shaking. He got up to talk to the flight attendant. They moved them both to first class as an apology. They were sitting next to each other. Betty pulled out her camera.

"Hi guys so that was my first panic attack of this series I guess. Luckily for me a polite stranger helped me. I'll update you when I land."

She closed the camera off as she pulled out her laptop and started to edit. He was just sitting reading a book. He didn’t say anything to her. Betty turned to him and thanked him.

“No problem.”

"I have bad anxiety. That bad I don't go out my home town. This is a massive challenge for me."She admitted. He just nodded as he started to read again. "So Umm what do you do or is this just a holiday?"

“It’s a work trip which means no sleep for the next two months.” He sighed.

"Where are you going for the next two months?"

“All over Italy, France and, Spain.”

"Me too. I have a trip around Europe." Betty smiled. "I'm staying in hostels to meet new people."

“Cool.”

"Really? I'm terrified." Betty admitted laughed nervously.“I have bad anxiety too but I’m just used to travel.” He shrugged.

"The only travel I've done is to Pops and back." Betty shaked.

“Are you on anxiety meds?”

"They make me feel worse. I pretend I take them for my mum. If not she'll make me take them." She sighed.

“I know this isn’t my place but I’ve been taking mine every day for the past year and I feel really calm. I used to refuse to take it but now I do and it used to make me feel terrible but I’m doing a lot better now.”

"I physically can't. I took them when I was little but then I had this other medication I didn't need. I hate taking tablets." Betty admitted.

“I know exactly how you feel but I’m doing a lot better since I started to take them. I still get scared by loud noises though.” He whispered.

"I don't leave my town if I have too. I started this YouTube channel to get me out my comfort zone and doing this because I hit half a million."He just nodded. "I've never talked to someone I don't know this long in my life... Oh god were going up." She said clenching the handle.

“Hey it’s okay... deep breaths.” Betty leaned over for his hand as she took deep breaths. She slowly started to calm down. "Sorry about that."

“It’s okay. I used to be like that.”

"This trip is to get over that." Betty smiled.

“What caused your anxiety if you don’t mind me asking?”

"Seeing a murder." Betty joked being serious.

“Really?”

"School shooting." She whispered. He just nodded.   
"Yours?"

“I was...” He started shaking. “I was in a car accident with my family.... My mom... My dad.... my baby sister.... I was the only survivor.” Betty leaned over as she held his hand. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She unbuckled her belt to hug him.

“I’ve been in therapy for years and I’m doing well.” He whispered."That's good." She said sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I lost my sister in the shooting."

"Show me some of your work. I'll give you a shout out in my video." Betty pulled her camera out her bag putting it on.

“You don’t have to.”

"Oh please it's the least I can do. Also I like you Forsythe." Betty smiled.“That’s my real name. I hate it. Call me Jughead.” He said as he got his laptop out.

"Okay Jughead. Call me Betty too." She started to introduce Jughead. "So I met my Prince in shining leather saving me from my anxiety attack on the plane. He's also a photographer look at his work."He didn’t say anything. "Guys meet Jughead and don't hit on him. He's handsome enough to look like he's taken."

“I’m single.”

"Shush Juggie don't tell the people that." Betty giggled smiling at him. He just smiled faintly. "They'll hit on you non stop." She pouted.

“It doesn’t matter.” He shrugged. "Shush it does." She flirtatiously touched his arm.“Well this is probably going to be the only time I’m in your videos.”

"Or not." Betty had a mischievous glint in her eyes.“Maybe.”

"How about we travel together?"

“I’m going to be working... I have to be around a team and a few models.”

"I'll be doing my own thing and join you on days off." Betty suggested."It was a stupid idea. Forget I said anything." She whispered back tracking.

“It’s not... I’m just going to be really busy.”

"I really don't want to be alone that's all." She said.

“Then you can tag along if you don’t mind being at photoshoots all day everyday.”

"Oh please you'll be at the best places. Plus you seem like a great travel buddy." Betty smiled checking him out.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Okay travel buddy." Betty nudged him. He just smiled.

Betty headed back to her seat as she slept the rest of the flight. Landing jolted her awake as it did the same with Jughead.

_____

At the hotel:

They booked rooms right next to each other. Betty put her stuff in giving them a quick room tour. Jughead told her they would head to the photo shoot tomorrow and had the rest of the day to relax.

"But food now? Come with me?" Betty asked.

“Okay.”

They headed to a small cafe and ordered a light supper. She ordered a little bit of food but he ordered a lot. Betty turned her camera on. "So Jughead tell me about yourself?" Betty asked.

“What do you want to know? I’m kind of boring.”

"Anything your willing to share with us?" She said.

"So I know you won't kill me in the middle of the night." Betty seriously uttered.

“Well you have to be specific on what you want to know.”

"Favourite colour, book, film, show, ex." Betty listed a few.

“My favorite color is navy blue. My favorite book is In Cold Blood. My favorite movie is Rebel Without A Cause and I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

"Really?" Betty asked. "I would date you. I love Rebel without a cause."Jughead just smiled. Betty looked at him checking him out biting her lip being unsubtle. Jughead noticed but didn’t know what to say."Do you like your work?" Betty asked.

“I love it.”

"What's your favourite part about it?"

“Getting to see beautiful things.”

"Like?" Betty prompted.

“Scenery.”

"What type? Are the models nice? Do you find them attractive? Have you known to be any relations that shouldn't have happened in your industry?" Betty asked like her journalist self.

“I just like the views and nature. The models are always really nice.”

"Do you have a favourite to shoot?" She questioned.

“Nope.”

Betty just smiled shly. "I went all journalist reporter didn't I?" She blushed in embarrassment. “Yep.” Betty hid her face in her hands. “It’s okay.” She looked at him giving him shy eyes. “It’s okay. I promise you.” He held her hand. She squeezed his hand nodding faintly.

“So...”

"How about you ask me questions?" Betty suggested. "It's only fair.

“I don’t know what to ask.”

"Anything, close your eyes and just ask." She whispered placing circles to his palms. “How about... all the same questions you asked me.”

"Baby blue, Beloved, Hustlers, Grey's Anatomy and the boys in my town refuse to date me because I'm too anxious."

Jughead just nodded. She kept tracing circles to his palms as it called her.

“We should get back to our rooms.”

"Can we stay in the cafe for a few minutes? When I go back I'm editing this daily vlog. Any pets?" Betty asked trying to get him talking to her again. “I have a dog.” Betty's eyes lit up in excitement.“His name is Hotdog.” Betty slowed her strokes. "Can I see a picture?"

“Sure.”

He used one hand to show her so she still could trace circles to his palms. He got the recent photo up.

"Aww he's adorable. I want a dog so badly." Betty smiled.

“I’ve had him since I was a teenager.”

"He's a stunner and so fluffy." She smiled widely.

“Yeah but he’s getting old. I probably won’t have him much longer.” He whispered. Betty squeezed his hand again. "You won't be alone again. You can call me always."

“But we just met.”

"I like you Juggie. You calm me and I don't know but I know your a good guy." Betty smiled faintly.

He just smiled faintly. She traced your smile is stunning in his palms. Jughead ordered more food. She kept tracing secret messages to his palm. Jughead didn’t notice any of them.

"You have soft hands." Betty whispered in the end. He just smiled faintly. "Sorry for the pattern drawing. I'll just sit on my hands."

“It’s okay.” Betty just sat on her hands. She just nervously rocked side to side on them. “You can hold my hands. I really don’t mind.”

"I don't want people to think we're dating. Not that's not a bad thing. I'd be so lucky to date you. God I'm rambling and it's not cute." Betty uttered looking at his hands.

“It’s adorable and I don’t care what people think.” Betty blushed as she held his hand again. They just sat there."It's definitely not adorable rambling." Betty smiled squeezing his hand.

“I ramble a lot too.”

"Now you are a cute rambler." Betty whispered. Jughead just smiled faintly. "And a smile to match."

“It’s getting late we should go to our rooms.”Betty just pouted at him.“What?”

"I don't want too. I'm enjoying this." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Really?" She asked playing with his rings.“Yeah.”

"Solo travel is fun with you." Betty smiled."Maybe I'm worrying about nothing." She whispered to herself but he heard.

“You really have nothing to worry about.” Betty traced a smiley face to his palm before yawning."We should definitely go sleepy head." He teased.

“Yeah.”

Betty stood up as she was recording all the time. She stopped recording holding his hand again. They headed to their rooms. Betty sat and edited the video. She put it up on her socials tagging him.

Jughead was sitting alone in his room. He couldn’t stop thinking of her. He decided to look her up on YouTube. He started to watch all of her videos. He spent all night watching them. He then got to the thumb nail with him in it with the title. 'I made a friend solo travelling. Proud of me?!'

He watched it all smiling before looking at the comments freaking out about them flirting. He made an account just so he could subscribe to her.

User1: she looks so happy!

User 2: haven't seen her smile like that since she got nominated for a teens choice.

User 3: they're adorable together.

Jughead just read through all of the comments. He saw some hate and reported it immediately. He slowly fell asleep after.

He woke up early for the photo shoot. Jughead got ready as he heard a knock at his door. Going to answer it he saw Betty with coffee and muffins.

“Hey.”

"People love you." Betty teased.

“Maybe.” He smiled."Definitely." She smiled back. He just smiled faintly. "Oh it's a plain black coffee." Betty said shaking passing him it. "I didn't know what you liked."

“Plain black is how I normally take it. Thanks.”

Betty smiled proud of herself. She pulled out her camera. "Thankfully I was right with the coffee order." Betty smiled.

“Ready to go to the shoot?”

"Yep. Where is it?" She asked.

“It’s an hour away.”

Betty looked at him worryingly. She began moving her feet nervously as she held the camera.

"What if we get lost?" She whispered.

"Its okay." Betty squeezed his hand. Jughead just nodded. "Plus I have your hands."

“Yeah.”

Betty squeezed his hand kissing his palms. They got into the car Jughead rented and drove to the place of the photoshoot. Betty nervously waited in the back.

Jughead went to go set up his things. There was a big team of people and he was the only photographer. Betty looked around. A few of the models walked up to Jughead. Betty walked up to him too filming.

“Hey Betts.”

"Hi Juggie." Betty smiled holding his hand. “We were just about to start the photoshoot. You okay?”

"It's all too much but stunning. Look at the water." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. Betty was shaking. "I'll let you work. I'll just explore with my camera." She whispered. “Hey... if you get anxious just remember I’m right here.”

"They're all staring at me." She whispered as she had her camera on.“They’re not. It’s okay... If they are it’s because you’re the most beautiful woman here.”

"Really?" She whispered smiling. “Definitely.”

"Stop lying." Betty giggled.

“I’m really not.”

She smiled at him squeezing his hand. She left go as she went to explore the river. He went around taking photos of the models.

Betty was talking to herself for two hours and a half when she went back to him. He was still working on the photoshoot. She sat herself in a corner and started to edit.

A few hours later Jughead finished up for the day. They decided to go for lunch at a different cafe. She pulled out her camera to record them.

"That was daunting." Betty pouted. Jughead just pouted too. "What?" She smiled.

“I’m camera shy.”

"I need to record something." Betty giggled. "Plus I recorded alot of me it's time for some of you."

“Fine.” Betty smiled as she held his hand placing circles to it. "Surprise me." Jughead just sat nervously. He loved taking photos and videos but he hates being in them."It's fine Juggie act as if it's not there." Betty told him.

“Okay...” Betty moved next to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What's your favourite place to travel too?" She asked.

“I don’t know. Hawaii was fun.”

"I want to swim with dolphins there or in Spain."

“I don’t really get to enjoy the places I go because I’m always working.”

"When's your birthday?" Betty asked.

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t celebrate it.” Betty looked at him. "Please celebrate for me so I can take you to Hawaii." She pouted.

“Nope.”

"Please for me."

“No I hate my birthday.” Betty pouted at him folding her arms.“I’m serious Betts.”

"But Juggie please a one off." Betty looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. "You look like an October baby." Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty clapped her hands excited because she was right. Jughead just sighed."3rd?" She asked guessing.

“No.”

"21st?" Betty whispered beginning to tickle him.“Nope.”

"18th?"

“Nope.”

"Please!"Betty sighed.

“It’s the 2nd.”

"I was close the first time." Betty smiled. "Wait that's the day after we finish our two month trip. Do you want to extend it a week in Hawaii?"

“Betty I’m not celebrating my birthday.”

"Fine as trip where your not working?"

“Depends on how I feel after this trip.” Betty smiled up at him. "Shake on it Jones or hug." Betty smiled.

Jughead held out his hand. She gripped his hand shaking it before she turned her camera off.

They stayed their a little while longer before they headed back to their hotel room. With editing finished Betty uploaded as she slept.

Jughead wasn’t tired so he decided to go on a walk. As he was on a walk his friend Toni Topaz rang.

“Hey Toni.”

"Betty Cooper!" She yelled excitedly. “Calm down.”

"What why? You're on holiday with my favourite influencer."

“We met on the plane.”

"She's sexy and stunning and God Jughead." Toni smirked.

“Stop.”

"Things I'd like to do to her." She whispered seductively.

“Stop!” He said jealousy. 

"But have you seen her Jones. Her peppy attitude along with that right ass and lushes lips. God a girl is a sucker for a stunner."

“Toni stop. I know she’s beautiful and it’s driving me insane.”

"Oh yeah?" Toni asked.

“Yep.” He sighed.

"Tell me more?"

“She insisted on tagging along when she met me.”

"You could have said no." Toni pointed out. “I didn’t want to.”

"Explain."

“How could you say no to someone that sweet and beautiful? She’s amazing.” Toni started to laugh softly. "You like her."

“Even if I did it’s useless. Someone like that could never want someone like me.”

"She's single and she's flirting with you. Didn't you watch her new video?" Toni asked.

“I watched all of her videos last night.”Jughead told her. 

"She uploaded today."

“I haven’t seen it.”

"It's her talking about how she likes this guy. What she did today as she's showing her journey travelling almost alone. She flirts with you and clearly gets jealous." Toni explained.

“Oh.”

"Oh what?"

“Nothing.”

"Spill Jones or I'll DM her about that type writer you're going to by for your birthday." Toni threatened.

“I really like her.”

"Then go for it Jones. Your in a different country tomorrow. Grow some balls!"

“No. She obviously doesn’t feel anything for me.”

"What the video from 10:23."Toni said." I'll call you tomorrow. "

“Okay.”

Toni ended the call as Jughead got back to his room. Pulling his laptop out and started to watch the whole video. He just laid on his bed watching it. Small faints smiles kept appearing on his face throughout the video.

Maybe Toni was right. Maybe he should go out his comfort zone. If she was going out hers it was only fair for him to do the same right?

With the travelling bug caught and nothing but time for the next two months. What was the worst possible thing that could happen stepping out their comfort zones?

Both slowly taking the leap of faith to discover what beyond their safety net held.


	2. Chapter 2

High up in the sky in their normal non doubled booked seats. Uncomfortable belts and tired eyes. Unbuckling them off as the light blinks off both taking their seat belts off.

Jughead editing his photos as Betty films a little before snuggling up to Jughead with a book in her hand. Jughead sat reading his book. He was exhausted after editing. Betty snuggled up to his side shivering cold. Jughead wrapped his arm around her.

"It's freezing." Betty pouted slipping fluffy socks on. Jughead handed her his flannel that he took off. Betty slipped it on as she smelt it. "It smells so good." Jughead smiled faintly at her.

He just rested his hand on her thigh. She just traced patterns to his hands as she writes 'your different and I like you.' Jughead smiled faintly at her. He didn’t know what she traced. She pulled the arm rest up as it was restricting her from sitting closer to him. He just smiled at her. Betty looked up at him to see an eye lash on his cheek. She gently removed it.

"Make a wish." Betty smiled. Jughead just closed his eyes to make a wish. He smiled at her. "Now don't tell anyone." Betty whispered.

“I won’t.”

She leaned closer towards him looking at his lips nervously. Jughead noticed and leaned in too. Betty gently or pecked his lips before pulling away nervously as she shook so much. Jughead gently cupped her face in his hands. He gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs as he leaned in and kissed her softly. It was a proper kiss with soft push and pull to their lips.

"Your lips are soft." 

Jughead just smiled faintly. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you.”Betty blushed again looking up at him. "Really?" She whispered.

He just nodded as Betty bit her lip smiling. Jughead just smiled at her. Betty leaned up and kissed him again slowly slipping her tongue in. He kissed her back, deepening it as she moaned softly but they hit interrupted by a fan. Jughead just looked at Betty. She pouted at him but looked at the fan.

"Hi." She smiled.

“Hi! Can I get a picture with you?”

"Of course." Betty said.

The fan pulled his phone out and took a picture with her. "I just want to say your stunning." He admitted.

“Awh thank you.”

"I know you don't do this and your way out my league but maybe we could meet up sometime?"The guy suggested.

Jughead just glared at him. Betty saw Jughead and held his hand. "That's sweet but I'm going to have to decline. I'm kind of seeing someone. It's in my latest video." She lied uncomfortably

“Oh okay.”

"I'm so sorry but I'm sure you'll find a lovely girl. I'm not much fun anyway." Betty giggled nervously. He just walked off. Betty turned to Jughead pouting. "Did I do something wrong? I know it's never a good idea to date a subscriber." Betty ashes worried.

“No you didn’t. He’s just upset he won’t get a date with you.”

"He's blonde not my type." Betty shrugged. Jughead just nodded. “What is your type?”

"You." Betty whispered nervously. Jughead leaned in and kissed her again. Betty smiled as she kissed him back. "You're aware that when we get off this plane they'll be articles and videos about us. I'm a quite girl Jonesy." Betty teased kissing him again.

“Maybe.”

"Yes." She giggled pulling her phone out to show him already. Jughead just sighed."You're the big shot Juggie." Betty smiled. "It's your fault." She teased.

“No I’m not.”

"Yes baby." She kissed him. She showed him the article.

~Big photographer who worked with A-listers has been found making out with a YouTuber on a plane. Potential love interest?~

Jughead just sighed."It's okay we'll have to lay low." She said in between kisses. Jughead kissed her back."It's still cold."Jughead just wrapped his arms around her. Betty smiled at him. "Can I take you on a date?" She asked shaking nervously.

“A date?”Betty just shook her head faintly. “Okay.”Betty smiled happily at him. "Thank you." She whispered with a sigh of relief.

"You thought I was going to say no?" He asked.

"Well yeah... Look at you Juggie."

“Look at me? Look at you!”

"I'm nothing. You should see the women on my town."Betty whispered playing at the ends of the flannel.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

"Juggie stop making me blush." Betty smiled.

“I’m just being honest.”

"You should see my best friend then. You'll change your mind then. They always do. "She sighed. “I doubt that. Anyways, you’re my type.”Betty kissed his cheek happily.

____

They arrived in Germany, both heading to their room Betty got a call from her mother. She accepted the face request to see Veronica there too. Jughead was in his hotel room. He began to check all his equipment.

Meanwhile in Betty's room. "We've been watching your videos Betty. When will I meet this handsome fellow?" Alice asked.

“We’re friends. I asked him on a date though.”

"And?" Veronica asked. "It's Jughead Jones. I've been trying to get him to photograph my work for years!"

“He agreed to go on a date with me.”

"Betty that's amazing!" Alice smiled happily for her. “He’s amazing mom. He keeps me calm.”

“Plus he’s going through a similar thing.” Betty added.

"Betty that's amazing. You really like him don't you?" Alice and Veronica asked.

“I really do and I think he feels the same way.”

"B that's amazing! So your in Germany now right?"Veronica asked.

" Yeah. We're going on our date when he's not working. Plus he's a really good kisser. "

"Who's the flannel?" Alice asked.

"His." Betty smirked.

“Oh my god, B!! You’re going to get laid!!” Veronica squealed. "My mother is in the room!" Betty scolded.

“She doesn’t care! B this is amazing.”

"She's right darling just be safe but I would love some grandchildren." She teased.

"Mother." Betty giggled.

“We’ll let you go. Go fuck him while you still can!”

"V what have you done to my mother!" Betty laughed as she ended the phone.

Betty just smiled at her phone. Veronica was right. This is amazing. She got changed into something more sex appeal before going to see him. She knocked on his door. He came and answered it. He was just laying in bed watching movies. “Hey Betts.”He smiled. "Hey Juggie. Fancy that date now before you ca'hange your mind?" She asked.

“Now? But it’s already late.”

"Yep." Betty smiled.

“Okay. What do you want to do?”

"Take your camera. I have mine were going to the Birling wall."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him as she held her hand out for him. She still wearing his flannel using it as a jacket.

They headed to the wall as they got there they saw it all lit up decorated with street art. Jughead started taking photos. Betty smiled at him as she started record a little of the wall as she talked. She then flipped the camera to him.

"Here you'll see a wild Juggie in his natural habitat. Normally munching on all food when he's hungry. A flannel wearing loving guy. He's specialty is a wiz with a camera." Jughead turned around and smiled at her."A blinding smile and jet black hair... Oh look a wild Juggie spotted me."Jughead just laughed softly as he took more photos of the wall."That's all for tonight on B's wild documentary. Enjoy."

Betty turned off her camera and walked up to him."Hey handsome." Betty smiled. “Hey beautiful.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"There's an ice cream place five minutes away let me get you one." Betty suggested.

Jughead smiled at her as held her hand. "Let me get them." He told her.

"Nope." Betty smiled."My date I pay. I'm fair and equal."

Jughead kissed her forehead before she left to get ice-cream. She came back five minutes later with different flavours ice cream for them to share. Jughead just smiled at her. She pulled a flavour out as she put some on his nose.

“Betts.” He pouted. 

She leaned over and locked it off his nose. Jughead moved her head and kissed her lips. She kissed him back gently. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty slipped her hands around his neck. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist. Betty giggled as she jumped up on him. Jughead just kissed her again. As they kissed they saw a bright flashing light. They pulled away to see a paparazzi running away.

“Oh my god, B!! You’re going to get laid!!” Veronica squealed. Jughead just sighed. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

"Please." She whispered leaning her head on his.

Jughead held her hand as they got their things and headed to the hotel. They were now in Jughead’s room as Betty was editing a video as the watched a movie. Jughead had his arm around her.

"I thought that'd be a safe place for a date. Sorry it was ruined."

“It’s okay.”

"You sure?" Betty asked nervously.

“Yeah.”

"Good." She smiled. Jughead just smiled too. Betty looked up and kissed him. "I need to upload this."

“Okay.” Betty pressed upload as she smiled. "All done." She kissed him. Jughead smiled at her kissing her cheek. "So my mother rang today."

“What did she say?”

"She likes you and so does my friend." Betty smiled.

"It was so embarrassing."

“How?” Betty blushed at him. "She said and I quote:'We’ll let you go. Go fuck him while you still can!' So embarrassing."

Jughead just laughed. "And my friend Veronica said and I quote:'Oh my god, B!! You’re going to get laid!!' so they're your biggest cheerleaders." Jughead burst out laughing. "Juggie!" Betty pouted.

“Sorry Betts but it’s hilarious.”

"Nope." She crossed her hands.“Yep.” He kissed her"I can get laid by myself."

“Oh yeah?”

" Yes."

“Okay, so when’s the last time you got laid?”

"18."Betty whispered.

“17 for me.” He sighed.

"Well maybe we I can change that." Betty smiled.“Oh yeah?” He smirked. Betty moved her laptop to the side of her. "The laptop is moved I'm in business."

Jughead just laughed softly and leaned in to kiss her. Betty began undoing his top. Jughead started to tug off her shirt. Betty pulled her shirt off before doing his. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty slipped her bra off as they kissed. He pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his lap. Betty pulled his pants off wanting him. Jughead helped her get them off. Once his was off she pulled hers off. Jughead rolled them so he was on top. She smiled as she kissed him. Jughead deepened the kiss.

"Juggie please." She moaned.

“Please what?” He whispered teasingly. 

"Fuck me."Jughead smirked as he started to tug off her underwear. Betty smiled as she wiggled out if them faster. Jughead started to kiss down her neck. She was completely naked and he was still in his underwear as he grinded on her. She grinded back upwards towards him moaning softly. He kissed her heatedly as he slipped his hand in between her folds. She moaned softly biting her lip. He slowly slid a finger into her."Stop teasing. I'm 24 and needy."

“Well I’m 26 and needy but you don’t hear me complaining.” He teased.

"But I haven't sad anything." Betty thrusted more.“I’m teasing.” He kissed her.

"Less teasing more fucking."

“But I want to tease you.”He smirked moving his fingers. Betty moaned loudly gripping the sheets. Jughead kissed her neck as he moved his fingers quickly. Betty kissed his neck. "Don't tease now." She whispered biting his neck.

“I have to make this really enjoyable for you sexy.” He smirked. "You are by being this hot." Betty pouted.

“Just enjoy this.” He kissed her as he picked up the pace of his fingers. Betty rolled her eyes breathing fast. Jughead started to kiss down her body as he continued to move his fingers. He lifted her leg over his shoulder as he licked his tongue over her."Thank you." She whispered. 

Jughead ignored her as he continued to pleasure her. He just wanted to make her feel good. Betty moaned gripping his hair. He smirked and went faster. Betty just leaned back relaxing. Jughead added more pressure as he used his tongue and fingers. 

"Juggie please!"

Jughead just continued to move. It wasn't long before she came on his tongue. Jughead picked her through before kissing back up her body. Betty flipped them around as she confidentially sank herself in him. She wasn't nervous in the bedroom and Jughead loved that.

Jughead groaned loudly. Betty smirked thrusting into him faster as touched his hand moving them to her breasts.“God you’re amazing.” He groaned. Betty pushed him down as he sat up. "I'm not that good baby." Betty smiled rocking on him faster.  
“You’re amazing.” Betty giggled speeding up teasing him as she immediately slowed down. He groaned close to his realise.

He started to thrust up into her. Betty giggled before moaning. Jughead pulled her down and kissed her. Betty kissed him passionately thrusting deeper as they came together. Betty collapsed on top of him.

"You're amazing." She panted. Jughead kissed her softly."Your at work tomorrow."

“Yeah.” Betty pouted at him.“What?”

"Nothing."Jughead just nodded. Betty noticed he looked stressed. "How can you be stressed? We just had the besr sex of my life." She teased.

“You enjoyed it?”

"I loved it." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded."I'll tell you what's bothering me if you do the same."

“I’m just going to go for a walk.”

"I'm jealous of the models." Betty admitted holding his hand. “Betts we’ll talk later I just need air.” He got up and started getting dressed. "Okay. I should go to my room right?" Betty asked all nervously. 

“If you want.” He whispered walking out. Betty sighed as she laid back grabbing her phone to call Veronica. “Hey B.”

"I'm bad at sex."

“What are you talking about?” Betty started to cry upset."We just finished having sex and he got all werid and said he n... Ne... Needed a walk."

“That’s weird... I’m sure it’s not because of the sex B.”

"Then why did he get all werid." Betty whispered. 

“I don’t know. When he gets back talk to him.” 

“Fine.” 

—————

Jughead was walking around the hotel while calling Toni. Toni answered immediately.

"Hey Jug grew any balls yet?" Toni teased.

“I had sex with her.”

"Please say she's as good as she looks."

“She was amazing.... but I think I was terrible.”

"Explain." Toni told him.

“She barely even moaned.... she said it was amazing but I just think she was being nice.”

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked.

“It was amazing.”

"You're being paranoid. You've left that sexy woman stag after sex. You Jughead are insane. She's probably on a flight home upset."

“I’m pretty certain I ruined it T. I was terrible.”

"How? I don't get it!" Toni said frustratingly. “She didn’t react to me! It was like I wasn’t doing anything!”

"You're being paranoid! Go see that gorgeous woman before I flirt with her." Toni scolded.

“Fine!”

Toni ended the call as Jughead headed back to his room. As he walked back in he saw her crying as she started to get changed.

“Hey...”

"I... I was just leaving... Sorry that I wasn't great.. In bed." Betty whispered crying.

“You were amazing what are you talking about?”

"You r... Ran a... Away straight a... After sex be... Because of me." She hid her face.

“I’m sorry I was so terrible.”

"You weren't. When I had sex the first time I didn't moan or anything. It didn't feel right. It takes alot to stimulate me... Not that I'm not aroused by you I am... I.. I don't know what it is... I went to the doctors about it and they said its normal."

“Fine... I’m getting a shower.”

"Please Juggie I really did enjoy it." She grabbed his hand.“I get it Betts. It’s fine.” He pulled away from her.

He went to his bathroom as Betty broke down in tears on his floor. Jughead just locked the door and started up the shower. All of the shower he could hear her cry on his floor. He did feel bad but he couldn't help he's bad at sex. Jughead came out of the shower and just got changed in front of her.

"That's just teasing." She whispered through her tears.

“I’m just getting dressed.”

"No your not. Your being all sexy and handsome. I am so attractive to you I've been wanting to have you. It's my body fault. Those stupid anxiety tablets I took as a teen has reduced my sex drive and stimlus." Betty whispered nervously.

“Betty it’s fine.” He said getting into bed."God no its not! Your so attractive Jughead! I broke down on the phone with my friend thinking it's my fault and it is." Betty whispered sitting on his bed still crying.

“It’s my fault! I get it Betty. I’m terrible in bed.”

"No its not your fault! Your the best I've ever had!" Betty snapped.

“Betty it’s fine! You don’t have to lie! I know I’m not attractive and I know I’m not good in bed!”

"Shut up Forsythe!" Betty yelled walking up to him. “Just stop. I’m going to bed.” He turned away from her. Betty rolled him back over. "Don't turn away from me. I'm talking to you."

“And I’m going to bed.”

"Not until I say you can." Betty scolded cradling his lap.

“Betts stop.”

"You're not bad at sex. We're both insecure and it doesn't help with me being hard to stimulate."

“You don’t have to keep lying I get it.”

Betty pushed him back down snogging him passionately getting him to shut up. Jughead pulled away.

"If you think I'm lying then your wrong. I'm telling the truth. I wanted to spend our date night in bed after hot sex which it was. Now I feel unwelcomed and unwanted."

“Let’s just go to bed.”

"Fine...night." She whispered climbing off of him heading to the door.

Jughead just faced the wall as he fell asleep. Betty slammed the door upset as she got to her room and did a live stream. Too upset to sleep. Everyone saw how upset she looked. They kept asking her if she was okay.

"I just watched a sad movie." She lied.

Everyone noticed she wasn’t with Jughead and figured it was because of him. Her fans started to sent hate to him.

"Stop that!" She snapped at them. "Juggie is just asleep. He's done nothing wrong and is the most amazing, sweetest, funniest, handsome and intelligent man I know. If you send him hate un subscribe right now."

She kept seeing a bunch of comments. 

User5: he clearly hurt you

User2: you deserve better. 

"He hasn't hurt me. Like I said I watched a sad movie. It was Five Feet Apart. So leave Juggie alone if you must know we had an amazing date and he kissed me goodnight at my hotel room." She lied.

User1: you’re obviously lying

"I'm not lying!" Betty shouted before ending the live stream. Betty just sighed as she put on a movie. She sat in bed as she watched Five Feet Apart.

She thought this solo travel thing was going well. She thought they shared the same feelings. She thought maybe he'd could sweep her off her feet.

In the end they're all maybe's and reality sets in.

Sex is sex.   
Good or bad.

People will forever be insecure. Insecurities breaks relationships up, breaks friendships up. Will their friendship be a victim of insecurity?


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Betty woke up really early at 6am. She decided to explore for herself today. Making the decision that they need space from each other.

B: we need space away from each other. I'm exploring the city today. The sex was amazing. I haven't had sex in so many years because I am insecure about my body. This was a big deal for me Juggie. You were amazing.

Jughead was already up at 5:00am heading to work. He saw the message and responded.

J: okay.

B: Sorry about the hate. I did defend you.

J: still got death threats.

B: can we talk on your break?

J: sure.

B: I'm so so sorry about the death threats Juggie. I'll do something about it.

Betty started a live stream from her balcony. She waited until a few thousand joined. Once a lot of people joined she started to talk.

"For death threats towards Jughead I won't be making any more videos for awhile. My channel has always been a safe space for me and my viewer's. So having someone I care about hurt by people who are supposed care about me hurts. So until there's positivity around us again no videos. "

User3: he hurt you!

"For the last time he didn't hurt me! I was watching a sad film! I'm sticking with what I said no videos until there's positivity. Don't like it unsubscribe. I still have a day job."

Betty ended the live video. She turned her phone off as she started to go out. Jughead caught the live stream. He was shocked what she was doing for him. Jughead called her. She picked up on the third thing.

"Hello?" Betty answered.

“Why would you do that?”

"They need to learn and because I care for you." She whispered nervously.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Betty laughed coldly. "Yes I did. Death threats are wrong. Like I said I care for you and last night meant everything to me. They'll learn the hard way."

“Well thanks anyways. I have to get back to work.” He hung up.

Betty sighed as she put her phone away. She had to wait till later to finish talking to him. Jughead just stayed focused on work.

_____

Hours later Betty brought him dinner. When she got there all the models were flirting with him and he was flirting with them back. Betty began to have a panic attack as she approached him with tears in her eyes.

“Hey Betty...”

Betty couldn't say anything trying to focus on her breathing. She just handed him the food shaking the worst he's seen it.

“What’s wrong?”

"Of course I'm not good enough." Betty whispered crying.

“What are you talking about?”

"I'm no model. I don't move like one or moan like one... I... Really like you." She whispered rambling to herself. "Of course I'm not take home to your friends type. I'm too of a nervous wreck to have a boyfriend... I'm so stupid! So stupid! You stupid bitch! Of course this time isn't different. You're the nervous shy stupid slut that no one wants." She spoke to herself crying.

“Betty stop.”

Betty was so wrapped up in her own head struggling to breath she couldn't hear him. Jughead held her face in his hands to try and calm her. She just looked at him and started to camp down slightly. He then moved his hands to her hands. Betty then intertwined their hands together tracing circles to his hands.

“It’s okay...” he whispered. Betty just nodded slowly as she was so embarrassed. “Come on let’s go eat...”

Betty just followed Jughead to a nice secluded place. Jughead began to eat straight away but she had lost her appetite. He didn’t say anything to her.

"Sorry... I... Probably should go home."Betty whispered.

“Look Betts we can be friends. We can forget that ever happened...”

"I like you... I fancy you and I can see myself loving you Juggie." Betty admitted. "I got jealous and I was having a bad anxiety day. Exploring the city alone is terrifying. I've been cat called. I've had someone try steal my bag. It's been alot." Jughead didn’t say anything. "Also I kissed you first so."Jughead just shrugged. "Juggie? Last night what changed between us?" She whispered.

“You didn’t enjoy it.”

Betty held his hand. "Will you actually stop being so stubborn and listen to me?"She asked him.

“Fine.”

"I enjoyed it so much I woke up today sore. I enjoyed it so much I was scared it was me and I rang my friend in tears. I really enjoyed you touching me making me feel loved or satisfied and I was all of those things." Betty reasurred him.

Jughead nodded still not believing her. She looked at him rasing an eyebrow. "If I didn't enjoy it then why am I so jealous about the models and you flirting." Betty pouted angrily.

Jughead just shrugged. Betty got up and cradled his lap. She kissed him passionately grinding on him.

“Betts...”

"Your working I know." Betty whispered.

“We shouldn’t... I should get back to work.”

"You don't like me now do you?" Betty asked upset.

“I do...”

"Is it me? Last night was amazing and it all suddenly changed. All my dates go like that. I don't want to loose you I really like you." Betty whispered pulling at her sleeve nervously.

“I like you too.”

"Tell me the truth about last night?" Betty questioned. "I'm a big girl. I can take it."

“I really enjoyed it but then when I realized you weren’t it killed the mood.”

"Juggie how many times I really was." Betty pouted.

“Be honest with me. Please.”

"Would I have came twice if I didn't? Would I have came at all if I was faking it. I really enjoyed it. Your the second man I've ever been with. This was the second time I had sex and it was a little painful at first but I enjoyed it. Baby your so big around me. "Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded. 

"Look at me." Betty whispered. "I was looking forward too snuggles and soft kisses after our sex. Me wrapped up in your top falling asleep on your chest. I really enjoyed it. You made me feel like the luckiest women alive. The first time I was a shag than done. He hurt me and I told him that but he didn't care. So I don't really know how to act in sex. "Jughead just nodded again. "Juggie please speak to me." She cupped his face.

“Do you really think this is going to work?”

"I really hope so. Your impossible not to fall in love with." Betty admitted. Jughead just looked at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

“Jughead come on get back to work!”

“I have to go...”

"Please Juggie do you think it will work? If not I'll walk away and you'll never have to see me again." Betty whispered.

“Can we please just talk tonight?”

"I don't want to get hurt." She admitted.

“We’ll talk later, please?”

"Fine."

_____

At the hotel Betty packed up all her things. She was preparing for the worst. Preparing for a broken heart. She didn't know what to expect but she changed into her travel clothes putting his flannel on. 

Jughead came back exhausted from work. Betty was around straight away to speak to him. They were sitting on his bed and he was holding her hands.

"So?" Betty whispered. 

“I want to make this work.”

Betty smiled widely at him. She pulled him in for a hug tearing up. "We'll just have to work on sex." She teased hugging him tighter.

“Yeah.” He whispered hugging her. "What?" She asked worried.

“Nothing.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. "You make me want to go out my comfort zone and be a better me for you, for us."

“What do you mean?”

"You make me want to be less nervous about insecure. I want to be the one for you. As long as the one is for now." Betty whispered blushing.

“Of course.”

She carefully pushed Jughead on the bed as she deepened the kiss. This time she was going to show him how much he pleasures her.

Clothes stripped off down full naked. Body fully kissed down. Teasingly touching each other moans filing the room.

Both riding one another filling each other up with pleasure. Betty moaning his name until she screamed it on realse. Riding her realise out Jughead flipped them around wanting her to come again. It didn't take long as that time she came along with him. Jughead collapsed on her and she wrapped herself around him.

"Now do you believe me?" She teased.

“Maybe.” He teased. 

"Should we go again?" Betty giggled. "I don't mind showing my boyfriend how good I am."

“Well I definitely wouldn’t mind that.” He kissed her. 

Betty kissed him back as she sank on him again. They slowly made love to each other. Showing their passion and love for one another. They came together again exhausted holding one another. Jughead kissed the top of her head. 

"Now do you believe me baby? I'm going to be sore in the morning."

Jughead nodded and kissed her. Betty smiled kissing him back sloppy. She snuggled up to him falling asleep. Jughead fell asleep shortly after.

_____

The following day Jughead woke up first. Betty was fast asleep on his chest. He had to go to work but didn't want to wake her. He carefully slipped out of bed. Betty felt him get out. "Baby." She mumbled.“I have work Betts.” Betty pouted as she looked at the clock. "It's so early." She said getting up.

“I know.” Betty got up pulling his shirt on. Jughead just smiled at her. She spilt some pants on. Jughead got dressed and packed up His equipment."Wait I'm coming today." Betty got changed as she sleepily held his hand. He just kissed her. "Everyone's is pissed at me." She yawned in the car.

“Why?”

"Because I'm not uploading." She giggled.

“Oh.”

"I'm still not because they hurt you."Betty pouted.

“I’m fine Betts.”

"Fine." Jughead just smiled faintly. "Still they hurt me by hurting my boyfriend."

“I promise it didn’t bother me Betts.” Betty kissed him. "It brothers me."

“It’s okay. I promise.”

Betty nodded smiling. Jughead leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him too. Jughead was setting up as Ethel a model came over.

“Hey Jug.” 

“Hey.”

"So your handsome." She began.

“Thanks?”

"And single." Ethel smiled.

“I have a girlfriend.” Ethel gave him a confused look. "Since when?"

“Since last night.”

"Who?"

“Betts.” Ethel nodded before she went over to her. Jughead just finished setting up. He took some photos of the other models.  
"So Betty why are you dating Jughead?"

“Why do you care?”

"Because he's mine you bitch!" She snapped.

“I’m the one dating him!”

"You're a gold digging bitch. I know people who could destroy you and they will." Ethel smirked.

“Jug!” 

“Yeah babe?”

"Please come here?" Betty asked.

"In a weeks time." Ethel winked.

“You okay?”

"She's trying to break us up." She whispered nervously.“Why?”

"Apparently I'm a gold digger and I'm using you. She said she'll do something." Betty explained.

“She won’t. She always makes threats to scare people but never goes through with it.”

"Good." Betty hugged him. Jughead kissed the top of her head."You need to work. I'll be exploring."

“Don’t go too far.”

"Baby we're in the city so central too. I'm going shopping." Betty smiled. 

“Okay.” He kissed her. "Plus I have to replace the jumper I stole from you."

Jughead just smiled. 

“Jug come on!” 

“I have to go.” He smiled. 

"Sorry for keeping you sexy." Betty pouted as she headed off.

As Betty headed off Ethel had her assistant follow her. Betty got into the shops when she saw her old ex from high school. She's only ever been with one person apart from Jughead.

"Moose?" Betty asked smiling.

“Betty? Hey!” He smiled.

"Your here in Germany?"

“Yeah.”

"Why?" Betty hugged him kissing his cheek.“I’m traveling. I’ve been in the army since the accident and high school and I’ve been doing a lot better. I wanted to travel the world before I find somewhere to live.”

"I'm traumatised from the accident. First time ever leaving riverdale." Betty admitted.

“I’m traumatized too... but I’ve been in therapy... kind of made it worse by joining the army but I’m doing good.”

"That's good. Kev missed you." Betty told him.

“Did you miss me?”

"Of course I did. You are my Moosey."

“I really missed you.” Betty laughed softly. "No one misses me. Everyone leaves. V lives in NYC but drives down most weekends to see me. Kevin is on the West End in London."

“Well I really missed you.”He told her.

"I missed you too but why miss me." Betty giggled.

“You’re my first love.”All she did was smile at him.“Want to go get lunch and catch up?” Betty nodded as yes as they headed to the cafe across the street. They sat down and ordered food."So?"

“How have you been? What are you doing in Germany?”

"Well my boyfriend is on a work trip and I was technically solo flying until I met him." Betty smiled. "My anxiety seems to be up and down. No one but you and now Juggie has dated me."

“You have a boyfriend?” He said jealousy.

"I think so. We haven't asked each other about it but he hasn't told me to stop calling him that."

“Oh.”

"So it's kind of confusing but I'm going with boyfriend." Betty smiled. He just nodded. "But he did go all werid when we had sex the first time."

“What do you mean?”

"Well we finished and he went for a walk straight after. He thought I wasn't enjoying it but I was." She sighed.

“Oh.” Betty shrugged,"Werid right?" Betty asked him.

“Yeah.”

"You seeing anyone?"

“Nope. Not since you.”

"But kev?" Betty asked as Moose leaned over and pulled her in for a passionate kiss as Betty pulled away.

“I’m sorry...”

"It's okay." Betty smiled. "You should give Kev a call. He liked you."

“He’s dating Fangs. We talked on the phone yesterday.”

"Fangs?" Betty questioned confused.“He grew up on the other side of town.”

"Oh grinder guy." Betty smiled.

“Yep.”

"Maybe someday if me and Juggie don't work out but I think it will." Betty squeezed his hand.“I get it.” He whispered. "Hey I'll always love you." Betty kissed his cheek.

“As a friend.”

"You have a special place in my heart Mason."He just smiled faintly  
_______

Meanwhile back with Jughead. Ethel annomoysly set him the pictures of Betty and Moose kissing. Jughead saw it and was shocked. He kept trying to call Betty but she wasn’t answering Betty answered as she checked her phone the third time it rang. It was on silent from set.

“What the fuck Betts?!”

"What baby?" Betty asked.

“Who are you with?!”

"An old friend he kissed me but I pulled away. I was going to tell you in person."

“We haven’t talked about what we are but I guess we’re nothing, right? Ethel showed me the picture.”

"No! I pulled away." Betty told him. "You have to believe me."

“Betty I need to get to work. Have fun with your old friend.” He snapped hanging up. Betty stood up crying. She placed money on the table as she ran to the hotel. Moose ran after her."Please don't" Betty whispered. "I'm going home to Riverdale."

“Betty please... I’m coming with you.”

"Fine but we're not together. My boyfriend just dumped me because you kissed me."Betty whispered again. 

“Betty I’m so sorry.... I didn’t mean to... I’m so sorry.”

"I just want to go home and quit YouTube." She admitted.

“Hey stop. Don’t let a stupid guy get to you.”

"He's not stupid! I love him! Plus I'm sick of people thinking they can have a say in my life!" She snapped.

“Okay... I’m sorry...”

"What about calling Midge?" Betty suggested when she got on a bus. “What do you mean call her?”

"To meet up."

“Why?”

"She loves you too!" Betty snapped annoyed and upset. “That was years ago Betty.... Please stop yelling at me.”

"Fine but I'm upset Moose." She whispered instead as they got off the bus. “I know you are.” He said as they got to her hotel room.

Betty shoved everything in her case not packing properly even his flannel she wore the other night. She lied to go into his room and leave him a note.

~I wouldn't cheat Juggie. I pulled away and I'm pissed at him. He knows he's in the wrong. Know I lost the one or at least the one I imagined. I'm so so sorry that we ended like this. I'm a mess writing this baby. I pulled away please believe me. I'm coming home too. I'm so sorry Juggie I lov.. Really really like you. ~

“Maybe you should visit him at work.”

"Maybe you've don't enough damage. Maybe he's working and I can't distract him. Maybe I was being stupid and I can never be happy." Betty sighed leaving her denim jacket with sunflowers patches sewn into it. “Betty I’m really sorry... I didn’t think anyone would take photos...”

“Please don’t hate me.” He whispered.

"I don't hate you." Betty told him as she took her necklace off and left it on the bed with the note. "Let's go home."

“Okay...”He whispered. 

Betty pulled her luggage out the room feeling her heart empty out the happiness and filter the sadness in.

They headed to the airport. Betty booked them in first class. She knew no one would take photos of them there.

Betty looked out the window so sad. She was utterly upset. She remembered looking out the window when her and Jughead first met. She knew that this was a good feeling.

How wrong was she?  
How hurt is she?  
How much pain does she show?  
How life goes on no matter what.

The carisol keeps turning no matter how good or mad. Life's one if fair ground ride. One where she may never get off. Well now she feels trapped on this marisol ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Flying high up in the sky Betty and Moose headed on the long flight back to Riverdale. Both hurt and upset how about each other feel. Betty wanted Jughead but Moose wanted Betty. 

Jughead came in late at night after a rough day at work. He expected Betty to be in the hotel room so they could talk but found the note instead. He read it and tried to call her.

Betty was on the plane her phone on airplane mode. She was editing her last ever YouTube video. Montage of her favorite moments on YouTube. She didn't know if she'll be back but most likely probably not. Most of the end ones were just her favourite clips of Jughead but she decided to post that in two separate posts.

Getting home Betty locked herself in her room crying. She pulled out her guitar and started playing it with her camera on.

"This is song is for you...you...you. You know who you are... are... are. You smile so bright... Bright... Bright. Bright like the stars. You make me want to love... Love... Love. But now I've got a broken beat. Bundum... Bundum... Bundum." Betty sang the first part.

She created a whole song before placing it behind the montage as she uploaded it to YouTube. Betty wrapped herself up in his flannel and cried.

Jughead kept trying to call her. She leaned over and accept the call.

"V I told you that I'll be fine...hopefully he sees my second to last video."

“It’s me Betty.”

"Juggie." Betty whispered.

“So you just decided to leave without an explanation?”

"No. I tried explaining on the phone. I made a video for you too."

“I wanted to talk and you just left!” Betty requested a face time as Jughead quickly accepted it. "So talk... It was my ex who kissed me. He's been in the army."

“Why would you just leave like that?”

"I'm scared." She whispered.

“Of?”

"You rejecting me because of this." Betty looked away embarrassed. “And you decided not to even talk to me about it?”

"I didn't know what to do. I got so bad and caught up in my own head I needed to be in my safety blanket... My town." Betty admitted.

“Betty relationships need honesty.”

"I was honest I pulled away. I made a song for you."

“Betty I’m not upset about the fucking kiss.”

"Okay... But I made a song because writing calms me... Please watch it?" Betty asked.

“Can you just listen to me?” Betty nodded.

“What upset me was that you left without even saying anything. I was expecting you to be back there so we could talk. Not everything ends that easily.”

"Sorry... All my past dates have... I don't know what to properly do Juggie." Betty whispered touching her screen with her fingers.

“We need to trust each other. We need to be honest with each other.”

"Okay... I was scared... I just needed some familiarity incase you dumped me. I needed my cat Caramel."

“Betty it’s the middle of the night here. I’m exhausted.” He sighed. “Can we talk tomorrow?”

"Sweet dreams."Jughead ended the call.

____

Storm warnings came for the following day. He decided to go see her in person as he got an email that the work trip has been cancelled until next month. 

He caught a plane to Riverdale. When landing in Riverdale he asked around. He found a friendly diner owner who gave him the address. He went to her house and knocked on the door. Alice heard a knock on the door she instantly recognised him and told him what room it is. Jughead walked up and gently knocked on the door.

"Mum you can just come in. It's not like I'm getting off."Jughead just walked in. “I’m not your mom but if you wanted to get off I wouldn’t mind watching.” He teased.

"Juggie! How? Why? You're here!" Betty shouted in excitement hugging him. 

“Work was canceled. I wanted to see you.”

Betty pulled him to sit on her bed. As he sat on her bed he saw photos from their trip, of them all around her room. Jughead just smiled faintly. 

"I'm sorry." Betty admitted holding his hand.

“It’s okay.”

“Betty! Moose is here!” Alice shouted up."Tell him to go away I'm ill!"

“He brought you Pop’s!”

"Fine!"Betty shouted as she wrapped Jughead’s arms around her.“Betty it’s fine I can go.”

"No please stay. He needs to know I'm your's."

“Okay.”

Betty laid down her head in his lap as Moose came in. Jughead intertwined their hands together holding her tight. She smiled up at him pouting to be kissed. He couldn't resist and kissed her.

"Your mom didn't tell me you had company over."

"I do. We were just about to talk about me moving out." Betty said.

“You’re moving out? You told me you never wanted to leave Riverdale.”

"It's time I do... I also don't want to stop writing or filming videos. So I'm not. I have an interview to be the manager of Scarlet magazine socials. I booked it in France." Betty looked up at Jughead.

“France?” Jughead asked.

"Italy... I want to go to France with you, Hawaii, Iceland and Vancouver."Jughead just smiled faintly. "What about me?" Moose asked.

"Spain as a friends holiday with the rest of our friends." Betty said squeezing Jughead’s hands. “Leaving the army was a mistake. I’m calling Kev.” Moose walked out."I said we're friends when you kissed me Moose." Betty yelled sighing.

Moose just ran downstairs and called Kevin. Kevin answered straight away.

"Moose!"

“Hey Kevy... sorry to bother you.”

“I just needed a friend. Want to meet up or are you busy with your boyfriend?”

"You heard me wrong. I said my friend who's a boy. My boy friend is staying in London with me for awhile."

“Oh.”

"What's up handsome?" Kevin asked.

“I’m just being a complete idiot. I just want to feel loved. Is that stupid?”

"Nope Mooseymoo. B told me what happened baby. Take the hint honey." Kevin teased.

“I don’t love Betty anymore. I’m completely over her. I just want love.” He sighed.

"Mooseymoo you fucked her up with her new man. Why didn't you call me first? You've always been the one that got away."

“I’m just an idiot.” Kevin smiled at him smirking. "A sexy one."

“Where are you?”

"London. I'm on the West End baby... And all that jazz!" He sang.

“I’m in Riverdale. I miss you.”

"Liked you really missed B." He teased.

“I’m serious Kev.”

"I know. Maybe in a few months or days come see me. I havet bed waiting."

"I'd love that."

_____

Meanwhile back at the Cooper House. Betty was falling asleep as Jughead placed circles to her palms.

"I'm serious about doing it Jug."

“But I live in LA Betts.”

"Did I meantion they have their offices in LA?" Betty added.

“They do?”

"Yep."Jughead just smiled faintly. "I want a quiet place to live so I don't know where."Jughead just nodded. "I just want to be sure we're not jumping into anything." He admitted.

Betty looked up at him. "I'm terrified of leaving home but I need to do it. I want to be near you. I can see it working out for us." She whispered.

"Thank you for being honest baby." He kissed her.

Jughead was holding her close when he picked a photo to upload on his Instagram of her. It was a few from start to finish of their relationship so far.

@JJones:We’ve been through shit these past few days but I know it going to work out in the long run. You’ve changed my life and I love you. @BCooper

Jughead posted it and put his phone away he just smiled at her and kissed her, hoping she would see the post soon and know just how he felt.

She commented underneath the post.

@BCooper: your the only thing quite actually keeping me sane baby. I love you.

"Baby that was suggestions needed."

"Stay the night?" Betty asked.

"Of course." Jughead smiled.

Betty leaned over to check her phone. Veronica was meant to be messaging her. She saw the Instagram notification and smiled.

She commented underneath the post.

@BCooper: your the only thing quite actually keeping me sane baby. I love you.

Jughead saw her looking at it and smiled. “I love you.”Betty smiled at him too happily. "I love you too. Sorry about running away."

She turned around and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty pulled out her laptop to show him an apartment building. She wanted his opinion as this was a big step for her movie hundreds of miles away from home. Jughead just gave her a confused look. 

"For my new apartment. I'm seriously doing this baby. It's time I do this and be more independent."

“I’m proud of you Betts.”

"Thanks baby."Jughead just smiled faintly. "Is this a good place?"

“Looks like it is.”

"Baby you know LA. I don't want to be stuck in a busy part." Betty pouted.

“I live in a big house alone. I’m on the quiet side of the city. Come live with me.”

"Wait really? Isn't it far too fast to be moving in together?" Betty smiled.

“I just want you to be happy with where you’re living. Plus I know it’s going to happen at some point and LA apartments are expensive.”Betty smiled nodding at him. "Okay." Betty kissed him. "We're moving in together. I get to meet hotdog!" 

“Yeah.” He smiled. "What do I bring from my room? It's your house I don't want to bring in something you dislike."

“You can bring anything you want.”

"Really? So my big fluffy pink blanket." She teased.

“Yep.”

"Baby! This is amazing!" Betty squealed in excitement. Jughead smiled and hugged her."I love you. We have to tell my mum."

“Yeah.”

Betty jumped out of bed in his flannel she was wearing filming. She started running down excitedly. Jughead just smiled as he got up and started to walk downstairs. He found her and Alice in the kitchen talking.

"Mum I'm moving out of Riverdale."

“You are?”

"I feel like I can now." Betty smiled at Jughead.

“Where are you going?”

"We know its far too soon but I got a job offer." Betty smiled.

“”That’s amazing! Where?”

"LA. To be the Head of social media at Scarlet magazine there."

“I’m so proud of you.” She hugged her.

Betty hugged her back. "Thanks, I was going to get a place but Juggie offered to take me."

"You did? Isn't it too early?" Alice asked.

"Well it's bound to happen in the future and La's places are so expensive." Jughead shrugged happily. Betty smiled at him and kissed him. Alice smiled at her daughter. "We'll if your leaving you need the keyring your gran gave me when I left." Alice left to go find it.

Alice handed it to her. “Promise you’ll visit?”

"Of course each holidays." Betty smiled.

Alice just hugged her. Betty held her hand out for Jughead to join in. Jughead joined in smiling. "So now your my future son in law you already have my promisson." Alice teased.

"Okay Juggie time to help me pack." Betty laughed softly. Jughead just smiled. 

Betty guided him upstairs as she packed up all her vanity and wardrobe. She wasn't messing around. She had lost her room packed in 2 hours as it was completed bare. Jughead just smiled at her. 

"I told you I wasn't messing and I've been recording." Betty winked.

“I’m just happy you’re coming with me. I still have to go back to work next month though.”Betty pouted at him. "We'll I'll have to come."Jughead just smiled. Betty went up to him and kissed him as Jughead kissed her back passionately. She smiled back happily.

_____

A week passed and they were driving hours in her car to his place in LA. They were in the car all day until they arrived at his house. Once they got there Toni was house sitting. Hotdog ran out to them. Jughead picked him up smiling. 

"He's adorable." Betty smiled stroking him. "Meet your new mummy." Jughead whispered as Toni came out to see Jughead.

“Hey T.”

"B... Betty Cooper." She whispered star struck. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Is my girlfriend and is living with me."

“Hi.” Betty smiled. 

"Hi... Jug warn a girl next time!" Toni scolded.

Jughead rolled his eyes as he put hotdog down and pick Betty up bridal style as she was still recording from their car journey. He carried her in to the house. Betty wrapped her hands around him kissing him. He placed her down smiling at her.

"Welcome home baby."

“Give me a tour.” She smiled.

Jughead guided her around the house showing her his office, the kitchen, the living room, library and their room. She had her own home office too. Jughead had an office and a photography room with a green screen and props.

"Baby it's perfect." Betty kissed him. "Your home is perfect."

He span her into a hug. "No our home is perfect." Jughead told her.

They were now in the garden on the garden swings holding hands. Betty smiled looking at her new home in the hot LA sun. Looking over at Jughead.

Taking a deep breath feel the most calm she's ever been. She knew right here in this moment. That this was her future. This is what she craved in life and that's what she's getting.

This was her happily ever after or she'd hoped it will be. She knew they were rushing. She knew this might back fire but it felt right. It felt like home to her. He felt like home. This was all so sudden but it felt all so right.

Somethings are spontaneous.  
Somethings are dull.

You have to move out your comfort zone. Moving forward and try never move back. It rewards you with the most wonderful gifts of all. You would never expect.

One double booked seat. Two people and two love. Both anxious but a want to fullfill life their way. A path to do so and a love that keeps on growing.

Love knows no bound and their ready to fullfill life and all its fears together.


End file.
